


Punished

by Littlewildcat



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewildcat/pseuds/Littlewildcat
Summary: A traitor. That is what he is. And he deserves to be punished.





	Punished

Betrayal for a ninja and a ninja community is something that is unacceptable. Not only is it looked down upon but if the ninja were to return to said village, death was a sure punishment. I was a traitor, I had betrayed my home village and my fellow ninja. When I returned after the war, I had only been pardoned due to my active participation in the war and defeating Kaguya. I knew he was apart of the appeal and the final decision. He was Konoha's hero after being shunned for so many years. Instead, an alternative punishment was offered. The village didn't want the last member of a prominent family to disappear and they didn't really want to punish an ally. Sometimes I think that death was a better option.

I growled as the stupid freaking ball hit my head again as I cooked lunch. I took a deep breath. I wanted to bitch slap my younger self who spewed the absolute bullshit of wanting to revive the Uchiha clan. I slammed my knife and the pepper I was cutting and turned to the two nuisances. 

" Boruto! Menma! I told you to play outside! Hit me with that ball again and see what happens!" I yelled. 

The two gulped. One was a spitting image of Naruto while the other looked exactly like him expect for his dark hair that looked like my own. The quickly sprinted out of the house and out of sight. Yes I know it is not good parenting to let a four and three year old outside by themselves but no one would mess with those two. The last time a citizen had forbade the two from stepping into their candy store to me be in their parent, Naruto had a little ' talk'. Needless to say the man pales and gives the monsters whatever they want every time we pass the store. 

I doubled over slightly as I get a small pressure in my stomach. Yes, brat number four had to butch to me that it was unhappy. I rubbed my extremely swollen belly. Two more months and another member would be here. I am praying that girl will be my savior and bring greatness to the Uchiha name or at least make up the damage that the other two monsters create. My third child, he will help too. I looked over the kitchen counter and saw my precious Kurama play with my old green dinosaur. He liked like Naruto but the two year old had his grandmothers green eyes and red hair. However, he had the brain of an Uchiha. He was so smart and talented. He had done the fireball jutsu by himself a few weeks ago. It was an accidental flame after a sneeze but he had still done it. He will be an amazing ninja. The name may hold a negative connotation but Naruto wanted to pay his respects to the fuzzball and I wasn't too opposed to it considering how much fun we have when Naruto let's him have his way with me. That fox like Naruto was insatiable and was a literal beast in the bed. A good reason why I am now pregnant...again. 

I look up at the clock. It was two. Naruto said be coming back soon. He said he was going to get off early to spend some family before we head out to Suna. Something about needing to visit Gaara. It was probably an excuse just to hang out with him. 

" Momma" I looked down. Kurama was there looking at me with wide eyes and his arms raised dinosaur still in one hand.

" Let me put the pepper e in the pot first."

I did just that and picked him up. He clung on to tightly.

My child. The only one so far not plagued with the Uzamaki- dobe gene that drives those individuals to do stupid things such a pranks. It seemed to be a strong gene as all the children looked like him and two of them act like him.

If you have read this far you might have an idea what my " alternative punishment" was. It was to be monitored 24/7 by none other than the dobe. He was to be with me at all times and ensure that the chakra chains were active at all times. I had been living with him for a year when words were exchanged and how I was so ticked and depressed about living like a prisoner even though it was well deserved and how I rather have abandon the village for my freedom or be dead. Naruto was opposed to this of course. So we argued and then we got a little physical and before I knew it I was on my back screaming at him not for being an idiot but to move faster. That was a very good night. Then two months later after feel extremely sick we learned that Kyubbi had the ability to impregnate others even males and that he obviously wanted to procreate. I ended up beating the crap out of Naruto. 

I heard the door open and some laughter. Naruto smiled as he walked toward me. I couldn't help but smile back. I had no idea when I fell in love with him.

" Hey... how are you and the little one." He asked.

" we are fine. I was wondering when you were going to come home." 

He chuckles nervously and scratches the back of his head. " well there were some last minute things to take care of. Do you want me to finish lunch so you can lay down?"

" No. it about done. Just set the table if you don't mind."

Naruto nodded and gave me a kiss before heading off the set the table, the two demons trailing behind him. I shook my head those two venerated their father. 

I walked over to the table and placed Kurama in his booster chair making sure it was secured. I headed back to the kitchen to bring back the pot of stew. Naruto had already set the table and had placed Menma and Boruto in their booster seats as well. We finally sit down. 

" So, how was your day?" I asked

" Busy, but at least I'll have some time off to spend with everyone." He said as he ruffled Menmas hair. The little boy giggled and blushed from the affection."

" That's good. I know it will be hard once the little one arrives."

" Yeah I guess. So have you thought of a name yet? I thought of some but I don't think they will fit."

I nodded. " A few, but I want to run them by you" I said as i fed Boruto a spoonful of stew. He ate hungrily. He had his father's appetite.

" So what did you guys do today?" Naruto asked. I sighed as I feed Kurama next.

" You're two eldest decided it would be a good idea to pant the neighbor's door so I spent part of my morning apologizing to Iruka and telling him that I would make sure they don't do it again" I glared at the two monsters.

" Really? You two should know better" he growled. " Sasuke do you need help around the house? Iruka and Kakashi would probably love to help out while I'm at work?" I shook my head. 

" You can't fix the dobe gene."

" Hey!"

-/-

I stretched before I headed to bed. Before I got in I felt two arms encase me, embracing me. A pair of soft lips lingered on my neck.

" So are you sure you don't want help with those two? I mean even I was not that bad at this age. Iruka would love to help you and if things really got out of hand I know Kakashi wouldn't mind lending a hand." 

I sighed and tilted my head to face him a bit.

" I don't know. I want to raise them myself while you are at work, but with those two and Kurama I am so exhausted. And then this baby in the way...I don't know what to do. I tried the shadow clone jutsu but my pregnancy is placing limitations on my chakra and those little monsters I known how to get rid of my clones."

He smiled. " what do you expect? They are our children. Of course they could get rid of a few clones. Just think about it ok? And in the mean time I'll try and help out more. I don't want you being stressed out."

He kissed me fully and pushed his tongue between my lips and into my mouth. I moaned into the kiss. His hands roamed lower until it reached the growing bulge in my pants. I gasped as he palmed it, kneading the flesh. He pushed me towards the bed.

We hurriedly took off our clothes. Naruto laid on his side and patted on the spot next to him. I followed suit and Laid on my side as well with my back turned toward him. He kissed my shoulder and I felt a slick finger rub against my entrance. I had no ideas how he found the lube but I didn't care at the moment. It just felt so good. He placed another finger inside and began to ride his fingers, panting wantonly. Naruto grabbed my hip with his other hand and held me steady.

I felt Naruto withdraw his fingers and quickly push is his arousal. I gasped and reached an arm behind me to grasp his leg. He began to thrust forward at an erratic pace.

"Ahh.aah. Ung...Ahh!" I moaned as he pushed forward.

Another hand reached around and began to pump my arousal. I moan is conjunction to his low grunting. 

" Oh god... yes. Right there!... Don't stop... please don't stop!" I begged. 

I whimpered as he sped up his pace. Naruto was getting close. And for that matter, so was I. 

He gave a few more thrusts until I came. He pushed forward a little longer until he bit my shoulder and released inside me. I gasped as I felt the cool substance cool my insides.

Naruto pulled out and we laid there for a bit. Naruto was the first to move and he went to get new night clothes as he told me to wash up. I cleaned myself up and dressed myself in boxers and a large shirt. When I got back to the room I saw new sheets with Naruto in bed with three new members.

" Mama!" Boruto squeaked when he saw me.

I smiled and went over to the bed and have him a small kiss on the forehead. He giggled. Kurama and Menma clambered over to to have their kisses as well. I gave them kisses and laid down in bed. Naruto was smiling proudly from where he laid. 

I tucked them in between us and in a matter of minutes they were sleeping. I smiled over to Naruto and he mouthed the words he knew I didn't need to see with my sharginan. I smiled and said them back out loud.

" I love you."

This punishment, is something that I will cherish.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment


End file.
